love behind her tears
by startingtoforget
Summary: In which Jade very uncharacteristically empathizes with an agricultural Greek goddess. - Jade/Beck.


**First story! This is for badeprompts' new challenge, and she made me... even though I can't write for my life. So, this is for you Cassandra! :)**

**(I'll tell you guys the prompt at the end ;))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. The title is taken from For No One by The Beatles. **

* * *

><p>He'd be here one second, gone the next. In her arms one day, halfway around the world the next.<p>

She thinks she should be used to it; that's what she gets for falling in love with a boy destined for stardom. But she can't help the storm clouds from rolling in every time he walks out the door. Every time her lips linger upon his for what she knows to be the last time in months.

And when the door closes, she slides to the ground with her knees drawn to her chest, and closes here eyes.

xxx

When she opens them again (she never knows how long later; time doesn't matter when he's gone.), it's kind of like seeing red. Except gray. Strict, colorless gray. And she'd never thought of him as the color in her life, but he can make her question anything.

She'd never appreciated color as much as when he was gone. The green grass, the turquoise sky, the reds, the purples, the oranges, the fire. When she snuck a glance out her window, all she saw was rain. Tears of rain, bleeding their way down her window. (had it been Eminem that sang of window pain? she should really pay more attention when he talks about music instead of tracing his abs. shut up, they're beautiful.)

And sometimes, when the emptiness really gets bad, she swears she sees snowflakes grazing the damp pavement outside. But she tries not to look.

xxx

She sometimes wonders to herself if he ever feels this way. If the color fades from his eyes. Probably not, but she likes to think that it does.

xxx

Other times, she thinks how much easier things would be if this hadn't happened. If she'd never met him. If she didn't live half her year empty, waiting for when the (her) sunshine would return. But she quickly banishes the thoughts from her mind, because honestly, they're too much to bear.

(and besides, her feelings don't matter when compared to _him_.)

xxx

And he is her springtime, her chirping birds, her cherry blossom trees and rose petals. Her morning dew, her green leaves, her baby bunnies, her laughter. Maybe that's why spring can only stay for half the year.

(she's read the story of Persephone countless times, but she likes to think the seasons are mourning **her** loss. stupid Greeks.)

xxx

(_beauty. what is that again? she knows she's seen it, she knows she's felt it. but it's just so foreign now, you know?)_

xxx

It always storms towards the end. When she _knows_ he's coming back soon, but then just _can't_ wait any longer. God, it's been so long, and it's just another couple of days; she's suffered so long, she can keep it up a little longer, right?

_Right?_

_xxx_

_Tick._

Day.

_Tick._

Hour.

_Tick._

Minute.

_Tick._

Second.

_Tick._

Time's up.

_Knock, knock._

_(he was nothing if not punctual.)_

xxx

Will he look any different? (did he cut his hair?) Will he smell the same? Did he meet someone new? _Did he miss me? _

(and this is an annual thing, she really shouldn't have to ask herself these every time.)

xxx

She tries to be patient, she really does, but when she hears that knock (and she knows it's his. she would know it anywhere; and besides, no one else visits her anyway.), she just can't help sprinting, from wherever she is and whatever she's doing, straight for her door.

(_don't lie babe, you know you count down the seconds every time.)_

_Don't fling it open, don't fling it open, you're not desperate, don't act desperate, you're Jade West, oh screw this._

She flings open the door (always with her eyes closed as to get the full effect when she opens them again), and it's rainbows and sunshine and meteors and supernovas and shooting stars all over again.

She really doesn't know what happens next, but the next minute she's in his arms and everything's right in her world again.

(and oh he looks exactly like she remembered, smells exactly like she remembered.)

He opens his mouth as if about to say something, but she holds a finger up to his lips before he gets any farther.

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Andddd that's that! My prompt was: PERSEPHONE. Please review, I'd love to hear feedback... positive or negative :) (Cassandra, you made me do this, I expect a review ;))**

**xx Jessica**


End file.
